


Sudden change

by satu_cos (turva_auto)



Series: No Name verse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deaf Character, Disability, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu_cos
Summary: In the middle of their ongoing tour fate comes to hunt down frontman Levi Ackerman, throwing his life and career with "No name" for a loop, as well as turning his relation- and friendships upside down.





	Sudden change

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge called "senses" and the prompt had been: Hearing. I wrote this back in 2013, so I just re-worked it, but it's very late, I'm exhausted, so there might as well be some errors, syntax, grammar whatelse. Don't judge me too hard. This work also differs from my usual work nowadays, since I no longer write POVs or 1st person characters.

**-Levi’s POV-**

  


We all leave the stage exhausted. It had been an awesome gig but somehow I still suffer a slight headache. I rub my sweaty hair out of my face and take another drag from the bottle of water, that is slightly shaking in my hand. I must have worn myself out quite a lot.

Hanji shoots me a strange look and I can hear Erwin giggle to himself, as he leaves the stage as the last of us, after throwing his drumsticks into the crowd and making them go wild once more. His T-Shirt picturing every muscle on his stomach almost soothingly covering the wet skin underneath. Like a soft caress of my hand showing of the soft vein right under his belly button and exposing a bit of that delicate skin.

I can't wait to undress him, but somehow my head seems to have other ideas.

I rub my tired eyes and make my way over to the dressing room to get rid of my sticky shirt. Eren falls onto the couch with a thud and opens the next best can of beer immediately. He cheers in my direction before gulping down a few mouthfuls. I’ll never understand how he can start drinking right after getting off stage, it makes me shudder.

“South Carolina nailed it again Levi, didn't it?”

I pull my shirt off and can already feel Erwin’s strong arms around my waist, as he nuzzles his nose into the curve of my neck.

“..,didn't it?” I glance over at Eren. Has he said anything yet? I frown over to him in question.

“What?” Erwin giggles in my ear and presses me further to his chest. I love his comfort and cuddling after the gig it’s the most amazing feeling I can imagine.

“I said, South Carolina nailed it again didn't it?” Eren repeated, again a bit louder glancing at me worriedly. I just shrug it off and pull away from Erwin’s grip to get my towel and hush over to take my dreaded shower. I can feel him stiffen up a bit, as his lips leave my neck so I could rush for the bathroom.

And it just takes seconds, as Erwin joins me in the shower.

“..to loud!” I hear Eren murmur above the sound of the streaming water. I snicker to myself quietly, but stop cause my headache increases by the sounds that leave my mouth. I lean my hurting head against the tiles and let the warm water surround me.

“Heichou is everything okay?” Erwin’s gentle hands wander over my back like a drifting feather and my body reacts to his touch in a split second. Any other day I would never turn down to make love to my precious, just today I'm not feeling well anymore. But I enjoy his soft hands regardless, his deft fingers relaxing me slightly, as he messages my hurting back and neck, letting his hands wander around my waist and down south to entertain me some more. I dread to feel his hands on my throbbing erection, that is begging for release, but I can’t focus on the pleasures he’s giving me.

My head makes me moan in disgrace.

It started hours ago with an increasing nagging in the backside of my skull, spreading even more during the gig. Now in the shower my limit is reached quite fast.

First I thought my in-ear-monitoring was set up too loud, but even after I removed it from my ears nothing changed. My head started spinning slightly, leaving me feeling dizzy.

I sigh heavily and cuddle closer to Erwin’s chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and just let the water fall down on us. It will be gone soon, I try to convince myself.

“Oh you are so worn out, aren’t you?” Erwin gently strokes over my cheek and through my hair.

“Let's get...” a sharp beep tone in my ear makes me frown. What did Erwin say? I don't want to look odd by asking again, I just hope it wasn't too important. I let Erwin wash my hair and rub shower gel onto his body in response and soon afterwards we leave the cabin to get dry and dressed.

The screaming of the fans outside is muffled into our dressing room and makes me moan in disgust. I just want to see my hotel bed today and nothing else anymore. The beeping sound in my ears, is getting even more louder, the louder the fans scream outside.

Erwin is giving me worried glances every now and again, cause I don't feel like talking, what I usually don’t do much to begin with, but even with my resting bitch face, I never turn him down.

“Heichou?” I glance over to shitty glasses.

“Everything...” I just nod, even if she is still talking, she seems to be, even if I can't hear a word, her lips are still forming words. I might have overdone it with partying the last nights. Everything will be better after a good sleep, I tell myself and dart for the wardrobe to get my coat and leave for the hotel. I don't feel like dealing with the fans.

Mike, our manager is coming my way down the hall and I just give him a shout, that I want to have a van to leave towards the hotel soon. He nods and pulls out his cell to do a quick call.

I don't want to wait for his answer. I'm a bit afraid to not catch his entire answer.

I ruffle my black hair and sigh deeply. I definitely would do better with a good sleep.

I pull on my aviator sunglasses and push my beanie further down my forehead. I don’t want to make them scream even louder, than they already do

“Levi…waiting…van. Hurry the fuck…” Mike is shouting down the hall for me. I don’t catch everything and it makes me feel insecure about what might be wrong.

I curse slightly and make my way to the emergency exit. Usually the vans already pull up there. It’s easier to dash off unseen then. I open the heavy steel door and see the open van already waiting for me. I glance to the left and right, before I cross the short distance in lightning speed,  jump inside and close the door with a loud bang. Just seconds later I can feel the vehicle move underneath me. The streets rushing past me.

I lean my face against the cold glass and close my eyes. I’m so tired.

I can feel the van pull aside a few moments later and coming to a hold. We must have reached the hotel after all. The door is opened silently and I just nod in the direction of the driver, before I rush inside and get my keys without any further words exchanged with the lady working the reception tonight.

The elevator seems to take hours to reach my floor and I sigh in relief, as I finally close my hotel room door shut behind me. I strip down to my boxers and cuddle into the fluffy duvets of the large double bed I’m sharing with Erwin. His side still smells a bit like him, due to the fact, that he had been taking a nap earlier, before soundcheck. It seems to be more intense than ever before, to me at least. I snuggle up to his blanket and wrap my legs around it just like I would do with his body. My eyes still closed I suck in his heavenly scent. It never had been so lovely and comforting to me ever. I drift off to sleep quite quickly and just realize dimly, how Erwin creeps into the room some time later.

I can feel his soft fingertips on my cheek and his slightly wet lips caressing mine shortly, before I drift back to the land of dreams snuggled up in my loved ones arms.

 

The next morning comes way to early. Erwin is gently shaking me awake.

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and refuse to open them. The beeping in my ears is gone, but instead everything seems to be way to far away.

I just understand syllables, that don’t make any sense.

“ge..outta…ed” Erwin mumbles and let’s his fingertip rush down the bridge of my nose in a teasing gesture.

“What?” I start to get a bit terrified, since I can’t hear my own voice saying this, even if I’m sure I moved my lips to form that word.

“…ed” Erwin urges. I don’t know what he wants and open my eyes slowly. Erwin is gesturing me to move my lazy ass out of bed and is getting slightly impatient, by the time I finally realize and follow his wish. He’s eyeing me curiously and his lips still talk and form words I don’t understand. I shake my head dismissing the cognition, that is creeping up on me.

I hurry to the shower and get ready in lightning speed, since we should be leaving to the next town quite soonish. Erwin’s blonde hair pops into the bathroom and he is shouting something inaudible in my direction. I suppose he wants me to hurry up. The cold water is clearing my head a bit and I decide to overplay my lack of hearing for today, it will be gone by tomorrow. I just had a few too much gigs or my MP3 was a bit too loud. At least the annoying beeping tune is gone. But my head is still aching horribly. I pull on my baggys and hoodie followed quickly by my sunglasses and beanie and make my way to have some quick breakfast in the lobby.

Hanji and Eren seem to be chatting away happily, while I’m cuddled up in Erwin’s arm chewing on a dry roll. I don’t feel that hungry anymore. How was I supposed to even sing tonight when I can’t hear my own voice nor the others? How is this supposed to work? I suppress the trembling of my body and follow the others towards the bus, as we continue the drive to our next venue of the tour.

“LEVI!” Hanii’s screaming down the gangway of the bus to get Levi’s attention. Erwin is nudging my side gesturing wildly in Hanji’s direction, her face alight in the red of anger. She seems to want something.

I feel unsure how to deal with it now and even Erwin is eyeing me suspicious, as I just run off to the bunks. I don’t want to talk. I don’t want them to know. I shut the curtain and put my headphones on to not be discovered, as I press my face in my pillow and let the tears fall freely.

How should I ever tell them what happened? That I don’t understand them anymore? That for some unknown reason I had turned deaf.

I don’t want to see a doctor, I still hope it will be gone just as it has occurred.

I try to cry as silently as possible and hope to fall asleep soon, as the mattress beneath me is giving away slightly. Erwin’s warm hand is caressing my back soothingly. He feels immediately that something is wrong. Very wrong.

“Levi, what’s up with you my love?” I see his lips forming the word love and I see his blue oceanic gaze filled with so much worries. Worries about me.

I really want him to know, to tell him the truth, but I’m still struggling, if I should dare it. Will he stop loving me?

I point to my left ear and shake my head. I don’t even know how to tell him what’s wrong. My lips refuse to say it out loud. I’m not mute, but it feels awkward to talk when you can’t hear your own words.

I pull out my Iphone and start tipping a message, as Erwin leans in to cuddle me close. I know he would do anything I beg him to do. I nod to myself and turn the display in his direction.

-“I can’t hear you my love. :’( I can’t hear anything at all.”

I see his eyes flickering over the short text again and again as I remove the phone from him and start typing out again.

-“Please don’t tell anyone. I beg you. It will be gone soon I swear.” Erwin frowns at me and takes the phone from my hands to write a reply. It’s strange to communicate that way with him.

-“ Are you sure it’s gone soon my love? We have a gig to play and I’m really worried about you. Better let it get checked by a specialist in the next town.”

-“It will be better I promise. I’ll play the gig no worries. I don’t need a doc. I just took it to rough lately. I love you <3” Erwin’s eyes flicker over the text as he reads again and I see him chewing his bottom lip nervously. I know I made it hard on him.

His lips form an “Ok.” And he softly leans in to kiss my forehead, while we cuddle in the bunk some more.

Soon after I drift off to sleep in Erwin’s save embrace wishing to wake up with everything back to normal and it all just having been a bad dream. I can feel Erwin’s warm chest under my chin and his steady heartbeat and breathing calming me down, as I try to listen to any sounds. I loved hearing Erwin’s heart beat just for me, but everything is still silent. I sigh and refuse to start crying again since Hanji is nudging us impatiently to get my lazy ass out for soundcheck. My hands start shaking as I realize with a look to the clock, that we already arrived at the venue and are due for soundcheck by now.

I light myself a cigarette and try to look busy, as our monitor tech walks up to me, his lips moving fast. He wants something, but it doesn’t make any sense to me. I gesture over to where Eren and Hanji are talking with Mike and rush off without paying further attention. I know all our songs by heart. I know the notes I need to play on my guitar. I know when I need to play what note and how my voice needs to sound but the soundcheck just is plan weird. I can’t hear one note that my lips form and looking at Erwin’s worried face and Hanji’s and Eren’s angry expressions, confirm what I already suspected. I sucked arse.

Eren looks like he’s ready to explode like an atomic bomb any second and I just stare to my feet, trying to suppress the tears, that are begging to be released. It can’t work that way. How should it anyway. I try to walk off stage, but Hanji gets in my way, to keep me in place. She’s angry as well, having her arms crossed and properly demanding an answer of me with her voice booming. But I can’t answer them. I try to shrug it off, but I don’t get away with it.

Erwin has left his drumset and takes a step towards me and I try to beg him with my eyes to save me from all this. I don’t know, if he will stick to his promise, but as soon as he envelops me into his warm embrace I don’t care anymore about what he is telling the others in my defense.

I don’t want to open my eyes and nuzzle my head out of Erwin’s soft neck. I want to stay here forever, but suddenly I feel Hanji’s and Eren’s hands on each of my shoulders squeezing it encouraging.

In that second I realize, that they know and I know that we will deal with that sudden change like brothers. We will find a way and my fear vanishes a bit, because I don’t have to face it all alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me some love in the comments.


End file.
